Going Home
by Nytemiste
Summary: Rock Lee goes in search of a despondant Sakura to console her on the one year anniversary of Sasuke's departure from the village...


Title: Going Home  
Author: Nytemiste  
Series: Naruto  
Characters: Sakura, Rock Lee  
Authors Notes: This story came about from a ficlet challenge on a website I belong to... I was given 3 elements to include in the story. **Object:** a Jump rope, **Location:** a Hot Spring, **an Emotion:** Depression

* * *

**Going Home**

It had all been a very lucky accident. Rock Lee's eyes glazed over as he gazed adoringly at the shimmer of pink hair that cascaded down Sakura's bared shoulders. At least until he heard her delicate voice drift back towards him.

"Since when did you become a pervert, Lee? It's not polite to spy on a girl when she's bathing…"

Lee choked for a second, his words spluttering out amidst confused apologies. "IT WAS NOT MY INTENTION TO SEE YOU…I MEAN TO WATCH… I MEAN…" His cheeks flooded a bright crimson, large round eyes slamming shut to protect the girl's modesty. "Sakura! FORGIVE ME! I meant only to see if you were… okay." His face twisted in a grimace, certain that he'd spoiled any chance he ever had at reaching her…

But the kunoichi just sighed and stared glumly into the mists rising off of the hot springs surface. It had been a length of time since Sasuke had left the village (one year to be exact) and still, her thoughts drifted after him, her heart shattering into a million pieces with every day that passed. The others had done their best to console her… but nothing seemed to stir her out of her despondency.

From the banks of the spring, Lee fidgeted uncomfortably. "… Sakura. I… I did not mean to disturb your… bath. But I have been worried… since… you would not see anyone." A flutter of wings sounded in the distance, momentarily breaking through his intense concentration and resolve. She'd been growing more distant, as if she'd lost any desire to live. But he had vowed long ago to protect her, even if it meant protecting her from herself.

What affected Sakura, affected Lee by default. Even his idol and mentor Gui Sensei had noticed his studies beginning to slip, noting that there was nothing worse than a troubled heart. The past hour fled through Lee's memories, an inspiration even in the faded visions of his mind. Gui pulled him aside, light shining on his glossy black hair, his feet spaced in a heroic stance while he read his young pupil the riot act for letting his training suffer. "Do you think a slacker is going to impress the ladies, Lee? DO YOU? IF YOU WANT TO WIN A GIRL'S HEART, YOU NEED TO SHOW HER WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!"

His body had snapped to attention, fists clenched at his side as he'd shouted with the vigor of youth. "YES SIR!"

"You have to MAKE her see your best qualities, Lee! Show her your strength and devotion! THE ENERGY OF YOUTH!"

His heart had started to swell in his chest, thinking that maybe, just maybe Gui was right and there was hope after all. "YES SIR! MAKE HER SEE MY BEST QUALITIES!"

"That's RIGHT, Lee! SHOW HER WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF! WIN THE HEART OF THE FAIR FLOWER OF THE LEAF VILLAGE! GO LEE! GO TO HER NOW!" The older man shot him that trademark winning grin, the light glinting off of his sparkling white teeth as his arm launched out to give his approval by way of a 'thumbs up' sign. As sure a sign of his success as any…

"YES GUI SENSEI! I WILL!" And so he had searched for the last hour in order to declare his intentions to help restore Sakura's happiness. Only to wind up where he was now… his thoughts harshly berating himself for his blunder. "I vow to you… I will make you smile again! If I do not accomplish this… I will do 300 push-ups with one hand! And if I fail at that task, I will do 500 laps around the village, and if I fail that task… why I'll jump rope 1000 times while balancing on a post!"

He could still feel the heat of his embarrassment coloring his face, his thoughts so flustered that he completely missed the sounds of the water splashing softly behind him as she got out of the steaming waters and quickly dressed.

"I have to make it up to her! I will buy her a dozen chocolates to show my sincerity! No, I will buy her twelve dozen roses!"

A single hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts, his eyes wide with surprise to see the softest smile flitting on the edges of Sakura's perfect mouth. "You know you're talking out loud, right? And… Lee, you don't have to get me anything… but… if you want… you can walk me back home."

**The End**


End file.
